Dehydrate
by Mana Runigha
Summary: I knew from that moment on, I could never be with the only girl I have ever known. Sokkara


Not comfortable with incest, then don't read beyond this point. Second post with upped rating due to deletion. I believe this should be more appropriate.

I get props for the Sokkara pairing! Why? Because it was the first romance between the two. Yes, this one was up before the one on and the one that is also on here (I started writing this before Episode 14). Now, before you call me a sicko let me tell you why I wrote this story. The main reason at the time no one else had done it. There is a war between the Zutara and Kataang fans and it must stop! That is why I wrote this (and because after reading Angel Sanctuary I wanted to try it out)! Okay, time to be less dramatic. Thing is, the show Avatar is not about Zutara or Kataang (well, its not about Zutara, from all that has been aired). I like to be different from the others. Now, there are good Zutara and Kataang fics, but they all are samey. The best example is Zuko capturing Katara as bait for the Avatar only ending up for the two to fall in love. ...I've only read two of these that I thought were really good! Rednovember's (you shouldwrite more Kataang ones)and chickygurl. If you are reading this (which I doubt) kudos to you! Spleef is another favorite of mine. She also reviewed the original posting. Thank you Spleef and the others who did review the original posting. It means so much to me.

Done ranting. If you are still reading, please continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and its characters.

Sokka's POV

Dehydrated

"Sokka!" I heard Katara's voice yell out to me. I snapped out of my daze and realized that my sister wasn't happy. "How much further are we from the North Pole?"

"I wouldn't know. After the run-in with Jet, someone gave the Avatar the map," I groaned, remembering that slimy 'freedom-fighter'. "And since you're asking, I'm guessing we're lost …again."

"No we're not," Aang, the Avatar, commented. "I know exactly where we are."

"Then show me on the map," Katara said, crawling closer to where Aang was. She got on her hands and knees, exposing her perfectly shaped rear-end to me. I could feel a deep blush appear on my cheeks. I'm thankful that none of them were looking at me. The last thing I need is Katara realizing what I really mean when I say "I love you".

It turns out we're only about two weeks away from the North Pole. That is, if Prince Zuko doesn't catch up to us or if we get side-tracked again. The further we get from the South Pole, the more I regret helping Aang.

I don't hate him, but I'm not very fond of him either. Ever since we've met him, Katara seems to be so focused on him. He's the only one Katara believes in nowadays. Aang this, Aang that. Aang is the Avatar. Aang helped us escape Prince Zuko. He's a stupid twelve year old kid who is more focused on riding Elephant Koi and going Penguin Sledding than anything else. The only thing that makes him special is that he's the only air-bender alive. And sometimes, I find myself wishing the Fire Nation killed him with the rest of the Air Nomads. That is, until I remember mom, screaming in pain as the fire torched her clothes and flesh while dad tried to fight off the Firebender who even thought he could get away with it. I also remember, trying to calm Katara down when dad came back with our mother's necklace, saying it was all she left behind. Now, that necklace is also gone. Where? I don't know. Katara never told me, but I bet she told Aang.

Would Aang forgive me if he knew that I often wish we never met him?

I lean back on Appa's saddle and look up at the cloudless sky. I gave a deep sigh and tried to not think about my sister like I have been for the past few years. If I should think about those types of things about any girl, Suki should be her. But…I just can't change that quickly. Katara may be able to move on, but then, she isn't in love with someone that is closer to them than anyone.

The next thing I knew, there was a heavy thud on my abdomen. I look down to see Momo, one of the last flying lemurs, looking up at me with his large, brown eyes. I frown as those eyes stare into mine. I liked Momo, but now I just didn't want company.

"Get off of me you flying rat!" I yelled, shoving him off to my side. Katara and Aang stop talking and look up at me. Momo scampered towards Aang and down into his shirt. Katara crawled back towards me and glared at me.

"Why do you have to keep picking on Momo? He just wants to be friends!" Katara yelled. I rolled my eyes at this comment. Katara kept talking about how immature I can be and stuff, I just blocked it out. She never understands me anymore. Ever since Father left, she started treating me even worse. Does she even know the promise I made to him and myself? All I did was shove Momo off of me, nothing to get upset about.

"Look, maybe I wanted to be by myself and that lemur was disturbing me!"

"By resting on your stomach? Maybe Momo finds it comfortable, what with all the nuts you eat," Katara groaned with disgust.

"I haven't eaten that much ever since we went on this trip to the North Pole! That rat eats more food than I do!"

"No, he's just not as picky as you are."

"Fine, Katara. I guess I'll eat my own boogers from now on. I guess then I won't be so picky to you," I said with sarcasm. Katara gave me a strange look and I think she thought I was somewhat serious. As if, I'm a picky eater remember?

Aang looked back at us with an awkward look. I know he hates it when me and Katara fight (not as much as I do though), but we're brother and sister, sometimes we can't help it. Though I wish she could keep her temper under control. I'm quite sure I had a water-bender for a sister and not a fire-bender. However, I hate it if we stopped arguing. Katara can be so cute when she's angry. But, she is so beautiful when I see her smile. The last time she smiled at me was when I saved a whole bunch of villagers from drowning in a flood that Jet caused. It felt so great then, she hadn't smiled at me for something I've done in forever.

Katara grabbed the Water-bending Scroll from the supply bag and lied down on her stomach on the side of the bison saddle. She sat there, studying all the moves that were drawn on there. I smirked to myself when she slowly started to kick her legs, flaunting the perfect shape they have. Katara raised them into the air and crossed her ankles, placing the scroll down on Appa's back and resting her chin in her hand.

My eyes followed from the top of her head, the arch in her back, the rise of her bottom, to the curve of her thighs and legs, all the way down to the bottom of her feet. I felt that strange, unwelcoming feeling when I saw a shiver run down her spine. I folded my knees up to my chest. Sure, it's not a manly position, but I can't let Aang and Katara see that. I tried to stare up at the sky and think about improving my skills with my boomerang, eating some spicy beef curry served with steaming white rice, anything that wasn't about…

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I announced, cupping my hands in that spot.

Katara and Aang looked back up at me. Katara turned to Aang who only nodded. I felt Appa descending from the sky. Normally, they both seem impatient of me since this happens a lot, but thankfully it was late and we weren't too far from an island. If it was any other way, they might have argued as if I was the only human being who went to the bathroom. It's almost like I'm a bigger freak than the one we are riding on!

We landed in a mountain region near a river. I noticed that there was a town about five miles to where we would be camping. We try our best to make sure we are never to far from any Earth Kingdom cities in case we run into Zuko.

The moment Appa's feet hit the rocky ground I slid down his tail and ran into the forest for some privacy. When I knew I was far enough, I pulled my pants down and tried to get 'it' back down. While doing this, I started to look back on what someone told me.

It was a two years ago and I started building my fort right after dad left. I remember Gran-Gran telling Katara and I about the beautiful ice towers and buildings that use to be here before the Fire Nation came and melted them. I decided to make her happy by rebuilding one of them and also to see when Dad was coming back.

"Sokka, Sokka!" I heard a tiny voice calling for me. I looked down behind me and saw Katara running towards the premature fort. I slid down and stopped in front of her panting.

Katara started to breathlessly try and speak, but I gestured for her to calm down. When she stood, Katara yelled," I can stream the water! I finally mastered it!"

"And it only took you how long?Two years, right?" I smiled. Katara flushed a little and started to frown. I always teased her on her water-bending since I was slightly jealous of her.

I also felt sorry for her as well. All the men that could bend water, left shortly after our mother died, and she was also one of the few water-benders. The Fire Nation bullied the Southern Water Tribe since it was closer than the North Pole. Katara only had Gran-Gran, whom couldn't even bend herself as a teacher. It didn't help. Gran-Gran could only teach Katara what she could remember of past observations.

"Just come with me!" Katara groaned, grabbing my hand and dragging me near the ocean. "Okay, watch this."

I kept my eyes on the water while Katara moved her hands in a swifting motion. I didn't think she could do much, but then I noticed that a pillar of water was slowing coming out. When I gasped in amazement, the pillar began to lose shape. Katara started to groan and move her hands violently, almost hitting my nose. Katara couldn't keep control and the pillar almost instantly collapsed.

"That was pretty cool, Katara," I said. Katara gave me a look that said, 'You still don't get it.'

"But, that's not how you stream the water," she groaned, kicking some snow into the cold water. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting pat. "I wanted to show you how cool water-bending could be."

"And you will. You just were able to do it once. If you remember how it worked then and keep remembering it, you will be able to show me."

Katara looked up at me and gave a big smile. The smile I haven't been able to see since the day dad left. Katara threw her arms around me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. Katara pulled away and giggled softly.

When Katara kissed me, it was then that I could feel the heavy pounding in my heart and the burning flush on my cheeks. For the first time, I realized that Katara looked different. She seemed older and stronger. Katara didn't feel like my baby sister anymore. Katara felt…she felt like…I didn't know what to call it at the time, but it wasn't too long after that I did learn. About two months later, I started to have these sexual fantasies about Katara. In my dreams, Katara and I would be all by ourselves in the tent. The dream started out alright. Shortly, the air would get colder and the fire wasn't enough to keep us warm. Katara and I would move closer together. Soon, Katara and I would be kissing, softly on the lips. Then the kiss would get more heated as our lips met with more intensity. I could feel her mouth open and I took that moment to slip my tongue in, tasting the same water that my tribe drinks from, only it felt so good I couldn't get enough. I felt like it had been years since I had last had adrop of fresh water.When we had to catch our breath, I looked at Katara and could see a deep blush form in her cheeks. I traced her jaw with my finger and looked into her half-lidded eyes. They were misty like the clouds that bring us snow and filled with gentle desire. I moved my hand down her neck andguided her sleeve down her arm, exposing her shoulder, while placing firm, yet soft kisses on her neck. I startedmoving from thespot behind her ear down to her collarbone. Katara began giggling a beautiful song and she would put her hands down the back of my robe, rubbing my skin and pulling her body closer to my own.I went back to her lips and placed some more kisses on them, sucking gently on her bottom lip. Katara pulled me down onto the animal pelt and the two of us began to remove the top of our robes. I could see her caramel nipples and the flesh of her small breastperk up in my direction. I placed my hand on her right breast and began to massage it, rubbing my thumb over her nipple. Katara shuddered and let out a moan that I never heard before. It was deep, yet soft and I could tell she liked the feeling. I looked at her nipple again and decided to wrap my lips around the hard mound.

I would always wake up at this part in a cold sweat. I would look around and notice that both Katara and Gran-Gran were sleeping peacefully underneath the pelts. I felt so guilty and disgusted with what I had just dreamed; and I what kept dreaming. I knew my hormones would be bad, yet I had no idea just how bad! I kept telling myself that it didn't mean anything, but the dream wouldn't leave me alone, even when I was awake. Whenever I saw Katara, I kept seeing the image of her naked body on top of the tiger pelts flashing in my mind. I hated that my body reacted in such shaming ways whenever it could feel my sister's presence.

And then the day came where Katara could stream the water in front of me. That was the day that I knew, I loved Katara more than a sister, more than I should.

While I was cooking salmon one day, Gran-Gran approached me when no one else was around. She sat right next to me with an intent ;stare at the fire that I could tell I was in for a lecture. I tried to ignore her icy gaze while I continued sucking on one of the eyeballs of the fishes that I was cooking.

"Sokka, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately," Gran-Gran said, in that voice I was all too familiar with. Gran-Gran knew what I did (whatever she caught me doing) and was building up to it. "You've been acting so awkward lately, especially around Katara."

I froze,my mouth dropped, causing the eyeball I was sucking on to fall into my lap along with the fish I was cooking deep into the fire pit. She knew. Gran-Gran knew I was a pervert who desired his own sister. I turned my head slowly to where Gran-Gran sat and saw the look she had on her face. Gran-Gran hardly showed any expression, yet it looked disappointed in me; however, I could tell she felt sorry for me.

"You love your sister, don't you Sokka?"

"Of course I do. We are family after all," I snorted, hoping Gran-Gran would realize that fact and not continue the subject.

"Sokka, I know that isn't how you perceive this situation. You realize how the spirits are enraged by the forbidden love between brother and sister."

"Gran-Gran, how can you think that I feel that way about Katara? You've gotten—"

"I'm not senile. I know when a young boy is having sexual thoughts when he looks at a woman. You clearly are having those thoughts about Katara."

"Look, I'm sorry that I am a guy! I'm sorry that I can't help but think such things about the only girl who at least isn't past her prime and yet is already maturing. I'm sorry that girl happens to be my sister! Why do you have to say those things as if it's my fault that the other girls that were my age are dead. That the Fire Nation had to burn them all and that they took away both mom and dad! So what if I love Katara like that! I can't help these feelings in my heart so stop saying it's my fault!"

Gran-Gran looked surprised at me. In all the years of lectures and punishments, I've never spoken like that to anyone before. Gran-Gran shortly nodded her head in realization that her grand-son is in love with none other than her grand-daughter. It just had to be the fact that they were also from the same parents.

"Sokka, I don't blame you for anything. I understand you can't help but think those thoughts around anyone else, but Katara," Gran-Gran sighed, looking back at the fire cooking the fish. "If only the two of you were cousins, then it wouldn't be nearly as troubling on my mind. I know that the Gods did not mean for you two to be together. After all, they made you brother and sister for a reason. I know you think I am looking down on you and feel like you have dishonored me. However Sokka, I don't think that. I can't help but feel terrible about your situation. I feel terrible that as long as you feel this way about Katara, you will never be happy. And I can't bear the thought of my first grandchild being unhappy."

I began to take the salmon out of the fire. Not only were they done, but I felt terrible for making my grandmother feel so confused about her only grand-son. I could feel tears form in my eyes and I would try my best not to cry. I realized then I would never be happy as long as I loved the only girl I've ever known.

I couldn't sleep that night even after I returned to the present. I had nearly forgotten all about that day that felt so long ago. I gazed up into the starry sky and wondered if Gran-Gran was still worried over that. Up until we left, it seemed like it still bothered her. I was relieved Katara never knew how I felt. I almost was afraid that Gran-Gran would have told her that.

I sat up when I heard Katara waking up. She had a frightened look on her face and seemed shocked to notice I was looking at her.

"Sokka, what are you doing up?" Katara yawned, stretching out her arms.

"I've been having a hard time sleeping," I answered, nonchalantly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Katara sighed. "Hey, would it be alright if I slept real close to you?"

"Why?" I asked. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. Its been so long since Katara has asked me that question.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"…Nothing. Is it alright?"

"But I thought you were scared of nothing?"

"So…" Katara frowned, looking out towards the horizon.

"Since you are my sister," I smiled, pretending that I was doing her a huge favor. "I'll allow you to sleep next to me when you are afraid of nothing."

"Thanks," Katara sarcastically said. She dragged her sleeping bag right next to mine, got back in, and leaned her head against my chest. "Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."  
"…I love you too, Katara," I smiled, tucking her bangs behind her ears. I stroked her forehead a little until she fell asleep.

I turned my head towards Aang and gave a victorious smile to the sleeping kid. If only he could be awake to see this, I knew he'd be wishing for the same thing.

End

Review please, no flames. God, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to lose my account on this site. I don't understand why it was deleted in the first place, but I believe an M rating is appropriate enough for this story on this site. I'm sorry.


End file.
